pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Surgeon Up2
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * * (Alt-fire)|type = Primary|grade = |released = 14.2.0 - Pixel Gun 3D 4.2.0 - Pixel Gun World|efficiency/_damage = 43 (max)|fire_rate = 98|capacity = 30/60|mobility = 120|accuracy = |range = |upgrades = N/A (Final upgrade)|theme = Police/military themed.|cost = 190 (Initially) 15 |level_required = Level 21}} The is a Primary weapon added in the 14.2.0 update for Pixel Gun 3D and the 4.2.0 update for Pixel Gun World as part of the Cops vs. Criminals update. It is the second and final upgrade of the Bad Surgeon. Appearance It has a silverish white body, with a black/silver extended stock, a black pistol grip, a grey magazine, and a grey red dot sight. At the front of the weapon there is a small black barrel with a muzzle, and a pink gas tube, in which activates when switched to Healing bullets. It also features the red letters 'BS' which stands for 'B'ad '''S'urgeon' It fires its Anti-Regen bullets by default, which are dark red, and Healing bullets if switched, which are light blue. The user can switch between the two modes by tapping the weapon icon. Strategy It deals great damage, and has a high fire rate and mobility and a decent magazine capacity. It also has the ability to both heal teammates and reduce healing effectiveness towards enemies Note: When firing at a teammate or enemy with the incorrect rounds, it won't activate the effect. Tips * Aim for the head to maximize the damage of this weapon. * Strife around while firing. * Make sure you are using the correct rounds for each situation, you can tell which rounds is currently being used by the attribute icon near the weapon icon. * If trying to stick with other players as a healer, try firing Healing bullets at teammates often behind them while in combat. * If a teammate has this weapon, try to keep him/her alive as long as possible. Counters * Jump and run around to avoid getting hit by too many shots while trading blows with an SMG or rifle. ** Alternatively, charge the user with a close-range weapon, such the Criminal Ambitions or the Heavy Shotgun. * Avoid fire from this weapon by taking cover behind an object or by fleeing from the user while using a weapon with a high fire rate. * If there is an active healer within a group of players, use Area Damage weapons to kill both the healer and weaken its bodyguards. Attributes *'''Automatic *'2x Zoom' *'Anti-Regen': Has a 70% to reduce healing effectiveness by 25%-30% for 6 seconds. *'Healing': Heals 8 - 15 per shot. Upgrades N/A Theme Police/military themed. Supported Maps * Bank Robbery * Silent School Weapon Setups Have a weapon with a longer range. Trivia * It is the second weapon to feature the Anti-Regen attribute, the second being the Particle Buster. * According to its weapon file, it was invented for frontline medics in law enforcements and the military, as both a personal defensive weapon and a temporary healing apparatus. *In the 16.0.0 update, the effectiveness of both healing and anti-regen attributes were increased. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Anti-Regen Category:Healing Category:Themed Category:Upgrades